When I Saw You
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU: After a failed robbery leads Bandit Regina to Princess Emma, she decides that she wants to help her. A very short one shot inspired by I Wish You Were Here and Operation Mongoose pt 1 & 2. Those alternate versions of Regina Mills and Emma Swan kind of crossed over with a twist. Swan Queen - SQ - SwanQueen


**A/N: Enchanted Forest AU. As a result of a failed robbery, Bandit Regina meets Princess Emma (the Wish You Were Here version) and helps her.**

 **It's just a short one shot. It's just the two of them meeting. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Also I switched up a lot. Emma is Snow White and Charming's daughter of course. Snow isn't Evil. Regina is the Evil Queen's twin sister and the Evil Queen wants her dead (because reasons...).**

 **Also Snow doesn't know the twins. She's just another queen in the EF.**

 **There's an appearance from Robin Hood and the Merry Men (just a warning).**

 **There's an appearance from Mulan and Bandit Regina flirts with her a little (another warning)**

 **This is completely Swan Queen though.**

 **A little violence and language. I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

When I Saw You

She crouched low using the tall bushes and vast trees as cover. She blended in easily and it wasn't difficult for her to hide. She had become quite equipped in the art of camouflage in the past couple of years. That comes along with having her face on thousands of wanted posters all over the forest and a massive bounty on her head.

Banditry, murder and treason. She scoffed.

Okay well the bandit part was true. She stole from the rich to survive. Occasionally she would give some to the poor but she only stole because she had no other choice. Either that or she would die of hunger or exposure in the forest.

So basically she was only a bandit because she was falsely accused of being a traitor and murderer. Which was ridiculous. She would never betray her kingdom or its ruler and she definitely couldn't kill anyone... well, not an innocent, defenseless person...

She scoffed. Ruler. She rolled her eyes. Her nemesis. It's incredible how much time could change something. She and the kingdom's queen had been very close at one point in time. Damn near inseparable. Regina loved no one more than the queen. They were each others worlds .There was no stronger bond than theirs, until when they turned nineteen and her sister tried to have her killed by hiring a huntsman to pose as a guard, lure her out into the woods and cut her heart out.

To cut her goddamned beating heart out of her chest. She subconsciously rubbed her chest. That would have been a painful way to go. But luckily for her the huntsman felt sympathy for her and let her go.

She ran off into the forest and never looked back. She couldn't deal with the betrayal. She couldn't deal with having her heart torn out and crushed to dust by the queen's actions.

Did she miss her sometimes? Of course she did. Sharing a womb with someone does have that effect. She missed her identical twin sister dearly. But she had to remember that she was now the Evil Queen and wanted her dead for no apparent reason.

No there was a reason. She apparently wanted the kingdom and the throne for herself but what Regina found humorous was that she herself had no interest in the throne nor did she have any claim to it being as she was the younger twin.

But her sister didn't see it that way. The Evil Queen saw her as a threat and ever since they were little girls, her sister constantly felt the need to eliminate all and any threats by any means necessary.

But hell, Regina did not see that coming.

She shrugged. C'est la vie.

It's not that she didn't care but twin or not, someone trying to have you killed kind of makes it difficult to love them.

So from then on the Evil Queen was just that. She's not her sister or best friend. She's an evil murderous witch. Just as she sees Regina as nothing more than the Bandit.

Perception is everything.

Regina shrugged lightly. That's life. Well her life. She survived.

Shouts came from down the dirt road. Her head popped up and she turned towards the sound but saw nothing but an empty sunny path. She strained to hear. She heard more shouts and grunts of pain. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

She knew that it was odd that the royal carriage she had been waiting to rob had been so late.

Someone had stolen her goddamn robbery. She growled low in her chest. Oh hell no...

She needed that gold to secure safe passage on a ship out of the kingdom. No one was going to take that from her.

She whistled. She almost immediately heard the sound of loud galloping hooves. She turned around to see Rocinante, her large brown and white steed coming up behind her. He came up beside her and huffed in question.

He still looked the part of a royal horse. Nicely groomed, strong. He also still behaved the part as well. Stuck up, intelligent and obedient. He was also loyal as hell. He would kill anyone for Regina and die for her without hesitation or fear. That's why she loved him so much. He was her best friend and her only family.

"It appears someone has stolen our robbery, my love." She said gently only because Rocinante did not like to see her angry. "That means that we need to trample someone." She mumbled. Rocinante whinnied. "That's right."

She grabbed his saddle and pulled herself on to his back. She grabbed his reins.

"Come on, boy!" She ordered.

He leapt over the bushes flawlessly then turned and headed down the road. Kicking up dirt with his big strong hooves. Regina was too furious with the moron who was blowing everything for her.

A little ways down the road, she spotted a white carriage. It was turned over onto its side. There were no guards and it appeared to already have been ransacked. She sighed and pulled Rocinante to a stop. He huffed and stomped his hoof.

"Unfortunately." Regina answered with an eye roll.

She sighed and leaned forward on Rocinante, resting her forehead on the back of his neck. The horse remained still obviously as frustrated as his rider.

A shout caused Regina to sit up and turn towards the forest, off to the side of the road. She cupped a hand over her brow, blocking out the blazing sun and tried to see through the trees. Of course she saw nothing but she heard the chaos.

A few more shouts of male voices and a feminine one. That caught Regina's attention. She raised a brow. A woman was in danger. She couldn't sit by and allow a lady to be attacked. She sighed deeply. Damn her conscience and need to always do the right thing. Why couldn't she be a cold hearted, selfish witch like her sister?

She knows her generosity and kindness is going to get her killed one day.

She corrected her posture. "Come on, Roci, there's a lady in trouble. You know what that means."

The horse whinnied and without any more prompting he took off into the woods towards the sounds of the chaos. They raced through the trees, their adrenaline pumping, as they mentally prepared themselves for a fight.

She could hear the commotion growing louder. They were coming right up into it. She reached for her sword. Rocinante came to a skidding halt. Her eyes widened and she groaned at the sight before her.

About five of the Merry Men were cornering a young woman that was about Regina's age. Her elaborate clothing and jewelry just screamed young princess. The woman was holding her own though. She had a sword in her hand and was swinging it. Not very well but she was feisty and strong. Brave. The fire in her eyes showed that she would go down swinging.

"Get away from me!" The girl screamed.

Regina smirked at her fire. You go girl.

"Give us the satchel." One of the men said. "And we'll let you go."

"No!" The princess screamed. "I do not make deals with criminals." She held her head high.

"Fine then." The man said pulling out a dagger and advancing on the girl. The young woman gasped and stepped back despite holding a sword.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Regina screamed.

The men turned to her. A few of them looked terrified upon seeing her and one even gulped. She glared daggers at them.

"Robbing a young woman? You pack of barbarians." She hissed as she dismounted Rocinante. She stepped closer to the scene. She couldn't believe them. This was a new low.

A young not quite defenseless princess out in the middle of the forest. Clearly abandoned by her guards and afraid. Alone. She looked back at the frightened young woman. She couldn't see her face because it was hidden beneath the huge hood of the white cloak she was wearing. The strap of a matching white satchel was clenched in her hand. She was protecting it. There must have been something very important and valuable inside.

"Leave her alone." Regina snapped.

"That satchel has diamonds in it and she won't hand it over." One of the men basically whined, confirming Regina's thoughts.

Regina growled low deep in her throat. "You will let her go."

The young woman in question used the moment that the men were distracted to try to get away. Regina didn't really pay it any attention. It's not like she will get far.. She'd fall in, three, two...

There she goes.

The princess tripped over a branch and fell face forward into the dirt. She sort of just laid there for a while not even attempting to get up. Favoring sharing a passionate kiss with the ground to facing her humiliation. Regina wanted to chuckle because she remembered her first time in the forest. The terrain was a nightmare for her delicate feet and poorly exercised muscles. She kept a straight face because she didn't want to humiliate or aggravate the girl even more.

She saw Little John raising his crossbow and pointing it at the princess. "Don't move." He ordered at the woman on the ground. She turned onto her back and began scrambling back from the man.

"Seriously?" Regina muttered. The other men moved out of the way. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, tubby?"

He looked her up and down, sizing her up. Regina raised a brow and smirked. The other men moved back even further. Little John of course had to pretend to be braver than them when it came to Regina. They all knew that all though Regina was kind at times and generous, she still had a temper. "What like-" He didn't get to finish the sentence before Regina pounced on him.

She leapt up onto him like an angry squirrel. She cocked her tiny fist back and punched him square in the face. The sound of his nose breaking could be heard a mile off. He dropped the crossbow and his hands shot to his injured nose.

"You broke it!" He cried. Blood was pouring from his nose.

Regina hissed and cradled her hand.

She looked down at her now red knuckles. She knew that it was going to bruise. She tried to open her hand but couldn't, the pain was too much. She shook it off and groaned. Unable to hold back anymore, she ran her other hand over her injured one. A light purple glow danced from her palm and in an instant she was healed.

Her sister wasn't the only one with magic. Regina's was light though and not strong enough to take on her sister. She sighed and lowered her no longer hurt hand.

Regina shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh well, too bad it wasn't your jaw. Lacking the ability to open and close that sinkhole you call a mouth might do you some good. You could go without a few meals."

"You're just as cruel as your sister!" The man cried in agony. Regina bristled and just as she opened her mouth to cut Little John down even further with her words, another voice cut in.

"What happened here?" She rolled her eyes at the familiar voice.

"I punched your overweight ogre in the face and broke his nose." Regina replied simply.

The man frowned. "What have I told you about being so aggressive, Regina?" He asked going to check over his injured friend. "Save the aggression for the robbery."

Regina crossed her arms. "Well, your Merry Men were robbing this young princess, Robin Hood." She gestured to the princess that had managed to pull herself up off of the ground and was peeking from behind a tree. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you how to treat a lady?"

"Most of us were orphans." One of the men said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"It should still be common sense." Another female voice cut in. Regina smirked and looked at the female warrior.

"Mulan." Regina said with a wink. The other woman's eyes raked over Regina's body slowly. "I must say, the Merry Men have never looked so good."

Mulan smirked. "I have to say the same about a wanted bandit."

Regina chuckled and shrugged. "You know me."

"I do." Mulan agreed. "But I wish I could get to know you a little better."

Regina raised a brow. "That so?"

"Sorry to interrupt " Robin cut in. "Are you taking the girl into your care?"

Regina shrugged. "I suppose. She needs to get home and she'd get skinned alive out here on her own."

Robin nodded. He looked back to the princess. "I apologize, your highness. Please accept my apologies."

The princess disappeared behind the tree again. Regina frowned and turned to Robin. "Maybe you should go."

He nodded. "That would be best. Besides Little John needs care for his nose." He said the last part pointedly.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "He should also learn how to treat a lady. It seems like I'm the best way to teach him."

Mulan snorted at that and Regina grinned at her.

"Regina, maybe you could keep breaking parts of him out of your lesson next time?" Robin asked. Regina shrugged and scrunched her nose.

"Probably not "

Robin groaned. "Fine. Just behave." He muttered and began helping his friend up. Once the man was on his feet, Robin patted him on the back.

He turned and bowed to Regina. Regina nodded at him then the men were on their way. With a wink at her, Mulan left as well. Regina smirked after her then turned back to her new charge.

She stepped a little closer to the tree. "It's okay." She said softly. "I just want to help, your highness."

The princess peeked out again. Regina smiled at the cuteness of her shyness. She stepped a little closer and the princess seemed perfectly fine with it. She stepped out and looked Regina over but Regina still couldn't see her face given the hood.

"What is your name?" The princess asked. Her voice was strong.

"Regina." Regina said simply.

"The bandit?" The woman sounded surprised.

Regina chuckled and bowed. She looked back up at the other woman with a devilish smirk. "At your service."

The princess giggled. "I knew you were pretty from the poster and I'm familiar with your twin but neither do you justice."

Regina raised a brow. "Okay, bold."

The princess shrugged. "I'm royalty."

"Indeed. Thank you, Princess but I cannot help but feel like I am at a disadvantage." Regina said smoothly. "I do not know who I am speaking with. I have no name. Not even a face."

The princess chuckled. She removed her hood and Regina was almost knocked on her ass. The woman was beautiful. Eyes green as sea foam and hair a brighter yellow than the sun on its brightest day. Her skin was fair but in an appealing way and her soft pink lips matched the natural blush of her cheeks. Regina's mouth fell open as she stared wide eyed. Her brain was short circuiting.

The princess giggled and blushed at Regina's reaction. "I am Princess Emma, daughter of Queen Snow White and King David."

After a moment, Regina seemed to snap out of it. She smiled brightly. "It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Princess Emma." She offered her hand for Emma to shake and Emma accepted it.

But instead of shaking it, Emma lifted their hands, turned them over and brought the back of Regina's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. Her eyes wandered up to Regina's as she pulled away and she saw the look of awe and the slight blush on the other woman's caramel skin. "No, Milady, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I actually posted this on tumblr earlier but I decided to go ahead and post it here too. lol.**

 **Title comes from a Mariah Carey song that reminds me of SQ. I swear it was like it was written for them omg.**

 **I intended for this to be a one shot but I have written more on it. I would be more than happy to add it if anyone wants that...**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading! :)**


End file.
